geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fright House Screamers
After the end of Happy Appy's blog, a post was made on November 18th, 2011, which leads to a new blog made by the original blogger (Gerasim Yakovlev). The second blog seems to talk about another missing Nickelodeon show, called Fright House Screamers. November 18th, 2011 Welcome to the Fright House Screamers blog. Unlike the one on Happy Appy, which got a little too big and had 56 or something posts, this blog will be very quick and simple, around 5 posts. However, it will be a lot more detailed than the Happy Appy blog. Now, what IS Fright House Screamers? Fright House Screamers was a 23-minute show that aired on Nickelodeon on October 1st, 2000, and kept being aired every Monday, until the show's extremely short end on the 15th. The show's plot was simple. Four teenagers would spend a night at a haunted place. The show was kind of like Ghost Adventures, but shittier, because the show was very rushed. To show an example, the entire filming, editing, and post-producing was done in a week and a half, which was slightly better than Happy Appy, but not by much. The teenagers were Trestan Yae, Jonathan Taylor, Jim Smith, and Aren Doe. Yes, you read that correctly. Trestan Yae was one of the teenagers on Fright House Screamers. I feel sorry for Trestan Yae, to be honest! He had to voice Happy Appy in all the episodes, including Season 2, had to be in a show that was canceled after 3 episodes, and died because of Freddrick. However, let's get back to the point. How did I get the episodes this time? Well, the episodes certainly didn't come from Freddrick, I can tell you that! When I was at Jim’s house to stop Freddrick's friends, I found a DVD case, with a sticky note that read: "To Gerasim, I hope you watch these episodes. They're the three episodes of Fright House Screamers, plus all the footage shot for the abrupt fourth one. ''-JF"'' I took it home, put the DVD and note in a spot that I could easily remember. I also told myself that when Happy Appy was completed, I would bring out the DVD and play the episodes. Well, since Happy Appy is done once and for all, I guess I'll give the episodes a look. November 19th, 2011 The first episode was called "Winchester Mystery House" and was about the teenagers going into the Winchester Mystery House. The intro showed the four in the Mystery House, as paranormal things happened. After the intro, it faded into the episode, and showed Trestan sitting on a chair. He proceeded to say "Welcome to Fright House Screamers. Today, we are going to go to the Winchester Mystery House. I'm Trestan Yae, and today, we are going to go to the Winchester Mystery House. Hello, Jonathan." The man holding the camera, who was presumably Jonathan, said "Hey, Trestan." It cut to a dashboard camera, which was recording a man driving a first-generation Chevrolet Express. In the background, Trestan, Jonathan, and Jim Smith were talking about the place they were going to. The driver said "Hello, I'm Aren Doe, and I'm the oldest in the group". It cut to the van in a parking lot near the Mystery House, and the Fright House Screamers getting out. We see a cameraman follow them as they enter the Mystery House. When they got inside, Jim is seen talking to a woman about the lockdown. She said "Are you sure you want to spend a night at the house?" In response, Jim said "Of course. I don't want to be rude, but why are you questioning us about this?" The woman argued "Well, the activity here is higher than what it is normally. I've seen broken dishes on the floor, scratched doors, and faint whispers, even if there's no one in the building." Jim said "Thanks for those warnings. We'll record what evidence we can find." The show went to the commercial break, and after that, the woman locked the Screamers in the house. It cut to the camera held by Trestan. He was walking in a hallway with an infrared camera when he saw a blob in one of the rooms. The blob was human-shaped, had a heat signature, and was moving. Trestan got excited, ran to the door, and quickly opened it. However, there was nothing there. It goes to Jonathan's camera, where he was doing an EVP session in a room. For your benefit, I'm going to transcribe the sessions in every episode. Here's the session's transcription. Jonathan: This is Jonathan Taylor, and we are doing an EVP session at the Winchester Mystery House. Are there any ghosts in this room? We hear no response from any ghost. It cuts to 20 minutes in the session. Jonathan: We are about to leave this room. Is there anything you would like to say before we leave? The door that leads out of the room slams shut. You can barely hear a spirit named William whisper something. William: Don't, please. Jonathan: Okay, now I am creeped out! It goes to commercials, and after the break, it shows Jim's camera. He brings out a Winchester rifle, and says "Are there any ghosts in here? If so, does this weapon right here make you guys angry?" However, no response is heard. He sets his camera near the Winchester rifle, and leaves the room. Five hours later, he came back into the room, and notices that the Winchester rifle was violently thrown against a wall. He takes the Winchester and camera, and leaves the room. You might have noticed that I haven't mentioned Aren at all. This is because he was in the van, getting results from the other three. At the end of the episode, they looked at the footage of the camera near the Winchester. They saw the Winchester being levitated, and it being thrown at a wall. Finally, the four thank the woman, and the credits roll. November 20th, 2011 The next episode was called "Myrtles Plantation". It had the same intro as before, but with a few clips from this episode. It began with Aren driving the Express on a highway somewhere in Louisiana, while he says "Today, on Fright House Screamers, we are going to go to the Myrtles Plantation, a haunted plantation in St. Francisville, Louisiana." It cut to the Express going into the parking lot, and the four teenagers enter the lobby. They talk to a man who just finished a tour with a family, and gave them a tour around the plantation. After the tour, Trestan said "I have to say this, but has the Plantation experienced any rise in paranormal activity?" and the man said "Yes. Yesterday, I was setting a bed, when I got a scratch on my arm." He lifted his sleeve up and there was a faint scratch mark on his arm. He continued "I knew that I didn't scratch myself on anything in the room." Trestan said "Hm, that's odd. I think we're ready to be locked in the plantation." and it cut to commercials. When it got back to the show, the man locked the plantation down, and Trestan did an EVP session at the stairs. Trestan: This is Trestan Yae, along with Jonathan Taylor. We are doing an EVP session at the Myrtles Plantation. Is anybody here? A whisper is heard, which is replayed. William: Yes. Trestan: If anyone is here, tell me your name. Another whisper is heard, and replayed. William: I'm William. Trestan: If you are the spirit of William Winter, walk up the stairs. The infrared camera of Jonathan's captures a human-shaped blob crawling up the stairs. Jonathan follows the blob, but the blob stops at the 17th step. Jonathan: Trestan, I just captured something walking up the stairs. Trestan: Jonathan, I think William might be in the house with us. Yet another whisper is heard and replayed. William: I am. Why don't you think so? It skips by 20 minutes. Trestan: We're leaving now, William If there are any last words you'd like to say before we leave, talk! William: Watch out. All of a sudden, a door slams near the stairs. Trestan says "Jonathan, did you see that?" Jonathan replies "I think there might be more than one spirit in the room. I mean, William couldn't be this angry... Well, can he?" After this, Jonathan walks off, presumably to another part of the house. Commercials start playing, and it goes back to the show. Jonathan sets a camera up on a table, and lets it play. Five hours later, when the sun comes up, Jonathan finds the camera on the floor. He picks it up, and gets out of the house. The Screamers reviewed the footage of the camera that was knocked to the floor. It starts out with nothing for the first two and a half hours. A cold spot appears near the camera, and the camera gets pushed off the table and falls to the floor, where it sits for the rest of the footage. Trestan says "I have a question. Why do you think there's more activity than usual when we film here?" and Aren says "I don't know. I hope there's an explanation for this." After Aren says his line, the credits roll. November 21st, 2011 The third and last aired episode was called "The Lizzie Borden House". It started with Aren driving the van on a Massachusetts highway, and said in an ill voice "Today, on Fright House Screamers, we're going to the Lizzie Borden House." He proceeds to tell the story of Lizzie Borden. After this, the van pulls up into the parking lot, and the Screamers enter the house. They talk to a man who works at the house, and he proceeds to give the Screamers a tour of the House. After the tour, Trestan blandly said "Has there been any increased paranormal activity here?" The man says "Yes. Last night, when I was closing the house down, I heard someone whisper "You are never alone" in my ear. I ran out of the house as fast as I could. I'm not a very brave guy, honest!" Jim replied with "Well, since we’re all here, go ahead and lock us down in the house." and it cut to commercials. After the commercial break, the man locked the house down. The four were placed around different rooms in the House. Trestan was stationed in the Lizzie Borden Room, Jonathan was in the Emma Borden Room, Jim was in the Andrew Borden Room, and Aren was in the Express, as always. It first cut to Trestan. Trestan just stayed in his room, and had cameras set up at points in his room that would record both normal and infrared footage. Trestan said "Is there anyone here?" and a closet door slams shut. Trestan took one of the infrared cameras and looked around the room. There was a cold spot on the closet door. Trestan reached his hand into the cold spot, and it disappeared. While walking back to the bed, he captured a humanoid heat spot outside of the house. Trestan called Aren on the radio, and said "Hey Aren, have you seen a humanoid figure running near the van?" and Aren replied with "Uh, no, I haven't. But I think I saw a glowing orb, though." The show went to commercials, and, after the break, it revealed Jonathan doing an EVP session in the Emma Borden Room. Jonathan: This is Jonathan Taylor in the Emma Borden Room in the Lizzie Borden House. Is there anyone in this room as I speak? No response is heard. It skips to 3 minutes in the session. Jonathan: Lizzie, if you're in this room, I want to ask you a question. Did you kill Abby and Andrew Borden? A whisper is heard, and is replayed. Unknown spirit: I'm not Lizzie. Jonathan: If there's someone else in this room, can you tell me who did the murders? Another whisper is heard and replayed. Unknown spirit: It wasn't Lizzie. Jonathan: We're going to leave now. Are there any last words you would like to say? A louder whisper is heard. Unknown spirit: IT WASN'T LIZZIE! One of the lamps gets thrown at Jonathan. Even though it was a lockdown, Jonathan just runs out of the room, down the stairs, out the door, and into the van, where Trestan and Aren are. Trestan says "What's wrong?" and Jonathan said "While I was doing an EVP, a lamp threw itself at me!" and Trestan says "Wow, that's pretty bad. Any second now, Jim should be here" We see Jim run out of the house and into the van. Jim said "I was scratched by a spirit!" lifts his sleeve up, and on his arm, you could see a newly formed scratch. After that, it cuts to when the sun rises. Jonathan gets all the cameras, and looks at the footage taken in the room Trestan was in. Nothing unusual happens, until the second the camera was turned off. A warm, humanoid spot could be seen in the corner. Until the credits, the four argue why the paranormal things are happening. November 22nd, 2011 The uncompleted episode would have been "The Asylum". It starts out like normal. The Screamers are going to an insane asylum, the man there tells them an unusual paranormal experience he had recently, and they get locked in. Most of the lockdown footage is complete, except for a few missing minutes. Trestan Yae is walking along a balcony with an infrared camera, when he spots the same humanoid figure from the Lizzie Borden episode climbing a tree. He calls Aren, and says “Aren, that humanoid's here again. I wonder what he wants from us." Suddenly, a male scream is heard, as well as laughter from a different man. Trestan calls Jonathan and says "Jonathan, did you hear that scream?" However, there's no response. Trestan starts panicking, and says "Jonathan? JONATHAN?" Trestan calls Aren and says “Aren, Jonathan is not responding on the radio." Aren says "This isn't good. You need to find Jim and get out of here." Trestan says "Okay, I'll find him." He runs down a hallway, saying "Jim? Where are you? JIM?!" and Jim came from another hallway and rams into Trestan. After Trestan stumbles to the floor, Jim says "Trestan, I found Jonathan. He's dead." and Trestan says "What?" and Jim says "I found him hanging from a hole on the fifth floor." Trestan got up, dusted himself off, and says "We need to find his body." Jim warns "No, it's too dangerous. Someone or something is stalking us, and whatever it is, I think it killed Jonathan." Trestan exclaims "We need to get out of this place now!" They run all the way to the door, but it is shut. Jim swears, gets a chair, and rams at the door, breaking one of the hinges. They run to the van, and Aren asks "What happened to Jonathan?" Jim says "He's dead. Someone or something is stalking us." Aren gets a phone and calls the police. While he is doing this, Trestan locks the door, and gets an infrared camera out. Right before the police arrive, Trestan focuses the camera on a figure that was standing on the balcony. The figure was tall, lanky, and seemed to be looking straight at Trestan and laughing. Eventually, the police arrive, and they talk to Jim about Jonathan. Policeman: Jim Smith, where were you when you found Jonathan's body? Jim: Well, I was walking down a corridor because I saw a cold spot move down it, when I saw something hanging from a hole in the ceiling. I got closer to the hole and the thing turned out to be Jonathan's body. Policeman: What was the body like? Jim: There were some maggots crawling on his body. His neck was cut with a knife, and he had claw marks on his chest. And the surviving footage ends. You know, I think I have a reason Fright House Screamers ended like that. You see, Trestan left Happy Appy to work on Fright House Screamers, but Freddrick thought otherwise, and wanted him to keep working on Happy Appy. To do this, he had to kill Jonathan to end the show so he could force Trestan back into Happy Appy. I'm honestly glad Freddrick's dead now. Category:Death Category:Lost Episodes Category:Blood and Gore Category:Wall of Text Category:Suicide Category:Longest pasta Category:Bestpasta Category:This mailbox is mine And this triagonal sign That blue balloon The month of June They're mine, mine, mine, mine, mine Ziggy's sweets are mine That birdie's tweets are mine The city's street Both your feet They're all emphatically mine It all belongs to me Category:Happy Appy Category:Longpasta